Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package structure, and particularly relates to a light emitting diode package structure.
Description of Related Art
In a conventional concave cup type light emitting diode (LED) package structure, a LED is generally disposed on a main body of a carrier substrate made of a ceramic material, where the LED is located in a cavity and is electrically connected to a pin electrode of the carrier substrate through wire bonding. However, a height of the bonding wire required by the wire bonding may directly influence a usage amount of a molding compound and an overall thickness of the LED package structure, so that the usage amount of the molding compound cannot be decreased, and the LED package structure cannot satisfy today's thinning demand.